


*insert clever hand pun here*

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but i like it enough to post it!!!, mentions of mean words in the past, or in this case its a fur marking, so enjoy....this, sorry the title isnt more creative i dont like this one enough to properly title it, soulmate mark is a tattoo on the back of the left hand, thats rite babey its a soulmate au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Sam finds his soulmate. (Soulmate au: The first words you hear your soulmate say are tattooed on the back of your left hand.)
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	*insert clever hand pun here*

Sam lifted his glove and stared at the back of his hand.  
Scrutinizing it for the millionth time, he read over the words that were practically burned into his brain by now.  
"....and so I say to Sybil, I'd rather fall into a gaping hole full of carcasses and rotting sewage than go to your freaky baby shower!"  
These words have always eluded him. Who was Sybil? What was so freaky about this baby shower that they wanted to go to such excessive lengths to avoid it???? He didn’t know. At this point, he was starting to doubt that he ever will.  
The tattoo on the back of your hand is a special one. It is the only one you have from birth, and consists of the first sentence you will ever hear your soulmate say. It was visible even on people with fur, though then it was made to be more of a fur marking than a tattoo. Red ink meant it was a romantic soulmate, and green ink meant your soulmate was strictly platonic.  
Sam’s marking was special.  
Not only was it long, elaborate, and generally baffling, it was also a mix of the two colors. Not the colors mixed together, per se, but a trippy swirling of the two, leaving Sam confused as to the nature of his relationship with his soulmate. It’s earned him quite some comments.  
In elementary school as soon as they could all read, kids flocked to see what each other’s tattoos said. They laughed good-naturedly at the funny ones, and awwed at the romantic ones. It was something to be celebrated and cheered at. When they looked at Sam’s, however, they were more confused than anything else.  
Going into middle school only made it worse. Baffled comments started being mean-spirited, and by the time he was a freshman he had taken to covering up his tattoo with a glove. (He just lucked out that striped, fingerless gloves were the style of the time.)  
The high school he went to was the end destination for kids from middle schools all around the area, so it was significantly bigger. This extra influx of people meant more and more kids were finding their soulmates. Sam was not one of them, and to avoid going through what he did in middle school, he kept to himself mostly and made extra sure he always had on his gloves.  
Snapping out of his trip down memory lane, Sam came back to the present moment. It was a crisp winter day. He was wearing his favorite winter trench coat, and was sitting outside a streetside cafe with a hot cup of cocoa in his hands.  
He was people watching before he’d lost track of his thoughts. Getting back to it, he took a sip of his cocoa and looked for interesting people on the street.  
Not much at first. He took note of the construction signs and manhole left wide open in the middle of the sidewalk as the most likely cause of the lack of street traffic.   
He watched for a bit longer. Eventually, he caught sight of a lagomorph. This part of town was densely populated by humans, so it was nice to see someone else like him for once.   
The lagomorph in question looked to be short, and wasn’t wearing any winter gear (or anything, for that matter.) He was talking on the phone with someone, and Sam listened intently as he got closer.   
"....and so I say to Sybil, I'd rather fall into a gaping hole full of carcasses and rotting sewage than go to your freaky baby shower!" The lagomorph listened for a few seconds, then spoke up again. “Well it’s not like i’m actually gonna-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, his foot hit the edge of the open manhole and he slipped right inside. Sam couldn’t help but laugh.  
“That cracks me up,” he said after he calmed down.  
The lagomorph’s head popped out from the manhole, and he looked at him strangely.  
“Say that again…?”  
“Uh,” Sam grew nervous, realizing how that might’ve sounded. He feared the reaction more than regretting the tone. “That cracks me up…?”  
The lagomorph looked at his hand, then at Sam, then back to his hand. A grin spread across his face, wider than anything Sam had ever seen. Sam walked over to the manhole and crouched down, peering in.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, extending a hand to help him up. The lagomorph took it, and Sam was able to read the message on the back of his hand, recognizing it as his own words.  
“I’m fine. There was a lot of sewage, but no carcasses like I’d hoped.” He grinned at him again. “I’m Max, your soulmate!”  
“Howdy Max. I’m Sam, your….wait, what?”  
Max held up his hand. “According to this, we’re destined to spend our miserable lives together! Unless yours says something different and I’ve got the wrong guy. Which would be a shame, since you’re my exact type!”  
Sam blinked. Max took his hand, inspecting the black, fingerless glove that covered the marking. He looked up at him. “Mind if I take a look?”  
“...Go ahead.” Sam rolled up his sleeve so he could get to the edge of the glove easier, disregarding the chill that overtook the exposed part of his arm.  
“Good! For the record, I would’ve looked either way.” Max yanked off the glove and threw it behind him. “And, just as I thought! I just said this, so it looks like you’re stuck with me!”  
“I look forward to getting to know you, Max,” Sam said. It was hard to tell, but Max blushed a bit at that. “Seriously though, I have some questions concerning the statement that’s been attached to me my whole life. Like, who is Sybil? What’s wrong with the baby shower? Why did you sound so excited to fall into sewage?”  
“Yeah, I guess I owe you that much. Buy me lunch and I’ll tell all!”  
“I will, after we get your phone back.” Sam sat down and slid into the manole. Max jumped in afterwards, and he caught him. “Do you think it’ll still work after being dropped down here?”  
“It’s been through much worse by proxy that it’s my cell phone,” Max said, “It’s probably fine.”  
“Alright. Let’s get looking, then.” With that, the two started their search.


End file.
